Our Love
by Asianlicious
Summary: They were two completely different people, living two completely different lives. What happens when they meet during a simple school project? Will they finally change for the better, or will they just keep hating forever?


Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. It is officially owned by Peach-Pit. In fact, I do not own anything in this story besides the plot and possible OC characters

Asianlicious: This is just a story for you Shugo Chara fans who would like to read something that are not about the usual pairings :)

Summary: They were two completely different people, living two completely different lives. The only things they have in common? They both are popular, they both dwell in lies and they both share a common hate for life. What happens when they meet during a simple school project? Will they finally change for the better, or will they just keep hating forever?

* * *

**Our love  
**

**Chapter 1: Their situations**

"_It's hard to be yourself, when you never knew who you were"_

_

* * *

_

Mashiro Rima blinked blankly, pretending to listen to Utau ramble on about the hottest jocks in the school. She wasn't actually interested in any part of the conversation, but it wasn't in her place to say so.

"Did you see his sexy emerald eyes?" Utau giggled, and then turned her head to eye the guy she was presumably talking about.

Rima unconsciously ran her fingers through her puffy waves of blonde silk, and found herself glancing up to the guy, as every other member of the clique was doing so.

"Oh my gosh, he is too hot! I will literally melt if he looks at me!" Lulu gave a slight squeal of pleasure.

"Back off, Lulu. He's my guy," Utau replied cockily, narrowing her stunning violet eyes as she smirked.

"Can't we have the remains?" Saaya, another member in the clique, questioned, her lips forming into a pout as she stared at the mysterious hot guy that Rima didn't know the name of.

"Oh, come on Saaya! We'll just play with the other jocks," The final member of the clique, Yua, playfully patted Saaya on the shoulder, and licked her lips.

These were the members of the clique, the most popular group of girls in the school. There was Hoshina Utau, the pigtailed blonde purple-eyed beauty. She was the Queen Bee of the school, and she was known for getting what she wanted.

Then there was Lulu De Morcef. She was best known for her parents: Her mom was a famous actress and her dad was a French chef. Of course, her long blonde hair and sky-blue eyes helped in the popularity factor as well.

Yamabuki Saaya was next. She was slightly snooty and spoilt, but not as much as Utau. Rima secretly despised her tendency to go "Ohohoho!" but she never said anything about it. Saaya had red curls and had emerald eyes which were always tinkling with mischievousness. She was known for being rich.

There was also Sakurai Yua, who was a brunette. She was another gorgeous girl with blue eyes. Yua was actually a famous model, and everyone looked up to her. She is actually nicer than the rest of the clique.

Finally, there was Mashiro Rima. Blonde, with golden eyes. Everyone thought she had the most stunning eyes, although they never admitted it in front of Utau. She was known for being similar to a doll, with her eyes, small body frame and lack of physical activity.

These were the members of the clique. They were all feared and highly respected by the other girls of the schools. Not to mention, the not-so-popular boys as well.

Rima leaned against the wall, trying to appear as cool as possible. She realised the rest of the clique was waiting for her to put in her response. "I think that guy's hotter,"

Yua followed her gaze, which led to the very famous Fujisaki Nagihiko. She giggled like a mad fan girl. "You're so right! Nagi-kun is pure hotness in one body!"

"Like, no way. That guy has brown eyes. Like, ordinary brown. Ew! You need something stunning, like my eyes," Utau chipped in; eyeing her nails to make sure they were still amazing.

"Or mine!" Saaya and Lulu giggled at the same time, hi-fiving each other.

At that moment, the bell rang, making Utau glare ferociously. "Oh great. Class time. Let's all ditch, girlies,"

"Okay!" They all stated at once.

Rima grabbed her bag, following Utau outside. She didn't really want to ditch classes. Classes were important to her, but she needed to follow whatever Utau says. She was only doing this to stay in the clique.

Truth be told, she hated the clique. To her, they were just a bunch of annoying girls who couldn't shut up about the latest trends or any hot guy. Rima just wasn't interested in those types of things. She was only interested in surviving school life.

And that's why Rima had to pretend she was like them. She knew how hard school life would be without popularity. She didn't want to experience it. That's why, when Utau gave her the chance to be in the clique, she had to accept.

It was either be in the clique, or be outside their clique.

You wouldn't want to be outside of it. Not at all.

* * *

Kukai groaned inwardly to himself as he trudged into the classroom.

"Stupid school" he mumbled to himself, but then placed a huge smile on his face before anyone could see the disdainful expression.

Meet Souma Kukai, one of the most popular boys in the school. He had messy brown hair that any girl could die to run their fingers through, and mesmerizing emerald green eyes. Kukai knew they liked him because of his attractiveness and his skills to excel at all sports.

"Happy as usual, huh?" Nagihiko greeted as he slid in the chair next to Kukai.

Nagi was one of Kukai's best friends. He had dark purple-black hair that reached all the way to his waist. This was the most girliest trait about him. His big brown eyes were a big attraction as well. However, even Nagi did not know about his secrets.

Kukai gave a laugh. "Yeah, it's just hard to not be energetic on these kinds of days, right?"

"Do you see all the people around you smiling?" Nagi jokingly asked.

"Well, maybe it's just me then"

"I think so too"

Kukai rolled his eyes.

"Did you see those popular girls checking you out at break time?" Nagi moved onto another topic.

Kukai placed a look of confusion on his face. "Huh? They were?"

Of course Kukai knew. They were being so loud and giggly about it, how could he have not noticed? But it was best to feign innocence.

"Everyday, bro" Nagi rolled his eyes at his best friend's stupidity.

Kukai gave a huge shrug, but then his teacher strolled in, looking messy as usual.

"Hey everybody!" he greeted, but then stopped smiling as he noticed the five empty seats in the room, "Did they ditch again?"

"I guess so!" Kukai laughed, as he turned around to see the five empty seats.

It was a common routine for the popular clique to randomly ditch classes.

"Well, that isn't good" Nikaidou-sensei frowned, "I was planning to do a partner project. Now they won't be able to pick their partners"

"Why can't they partner up with each other?" Nagi questioned responsibly.

"There's five of them, remember?" The teacher replied, and then did a head count of the students in the room.

He nodded in satisfaction. "Alright. When they come back, the last one who comes into the room will be paired up with Souma,"

"Eh?" Kukai's head shot up.

But really, he couldn't have cared less.

"Please, Souma. For the sake of our project"

Kukai rubbed his head sheepishly. "If you put it that way, I guess I can do it"

"Thank you Souma,"

Nikaidou then began to explain the school project to the class. "The school project, I'm sure you are wondering about, is just a fun thing to do, but it will count to your final grade. You have to think together with your partner of the most appropriate and appealing way to present to the class what you have learnt about life,"

Everyone in the classroom began to mumble amongst themselves. At that moment, the five girls strolled in casually, as if they weren't doing anything wrong or against the school policy.

"What a boring school project," Utau stated, as she ambled in, held raised high, looking as magnificent as ever, "We heard your little explanation"

Nikaidou nodded. "Well that's good. At least I don't have to explain anymore"

"Oh shut it, sensei. We know you like to ramble on about the most uninteresting things, so you wouldn't mind repeating it 50 thousand times for us anyway," Lulu snapped, and then fastened her pace to catch up with Utau.

"I know right? And you wonder why we ditch your class!" Yua giggled, entering the room as well.

"I mean, I always fall asleep in your class!" Saaya added, walking behind Yua.

Nikaidou ignored their remarks, and turned his attention to Rima, the last one to enter.

"Mashiro!"

Rima stopped for a second, and stared at her teacher with a blank look. "Are you going to scold me? Don't bother wasting your time. It's only going to be a load of rubbish that I have to clear out for myself anyway,"

Nikaidou sweat dropped, and continued what he was saying. "No, I wasn't. You're paired up with Souma!"

At the mention of Kukai, Utau spun around, eyes filled with fury. "WHAT? SHE gets to work with Kukai-sama? I think I should be the one who does that!"

"I'm sorry, it's what I decided. Now shut up Utau,"

The pigtailed blonde's jaw dropped to the ground. "You have some nerve saying that to ME, Hoshina Utau!"

She turned around and hissed Rima, "You better not make a move on him. He is MINE, you hear me?"

Dismissing Rima's blank stare as a 'yes', she ambled back to her seat as if nothing had happened. Nagi sweat dropped at the absurdness of it all.

"Well kids, you can get together to discuss it now!"

Rima realised she was still standing up, so she should probably be the one to walk over to Kukai. She did so, grabbed a chair and sat in front of him.

"Hey Rima!"

Kukai shot a smile at the blonde, who didn't make any intention of returning it.

"Listen. I think Utau is glaring at us right now, so I think it would be wise if you don't make any moves that might be considered as flirting"

He gave a sheepish laugh. "Okay,"

"Well? What have you learnt about life?"

Kukai hesitated as he processed the question. It was difficult question, since he hated life.

But he couldn't tell her that. Right now, he was pretending. He had a fake personality. To everyone else, he was an energetic outgoing person who loved to smile and laugh at everything. The real him? A grouchy person who did nothing but mope around.

"I think it's the best!"

That's the best he could say. He couldn't give her his real opinion, or his character would be ruined. To be honest, he wasn't doing this for the popularity. He couldn't care less about it. He didn't care about statuses, relationships, or how he was viewed at school.

He was only doing this for one person.

Yuiki Yaya.

She was his first and, he believed, only love.

Yaya was basically the girl version of his fake persona. She was happy all the time, cheerful and always high. She loves candy, cute things and being a baby. Yaya had a cute 'baby-like' face, with reddish brown hair usually tied into pigtails (accompanied with huge red bows) and brown eyes that always glimmered with delight.

When Kukai was young, he was often feared for his gloomy personality. Everyone thought he was a sadist who liked to hurt people. They always thought that he had secrets to hide because of his unsociable character.

But then Yaya met him. They got off wrong at the start, with Kukai always ignoring her, but then they gradually began to warm up to each other, becoming best friends. And gradually, they began to feel more about each other.

Until that fateful day. Kukai remembered it clearly. Yaya had gotten into a car accident. She was so badly damaged that she wasn't able to be saved. And then, on the 8th of December, she passed away. He mourned everyday afterwards, not knowing what to do anymore.

Then he came across a tree. It was hidden near the centre of this forest, but Yaya and Kukai had always managed to find it. It was where they used to talk for hours and hours. It was then he remembered a conversation with her.

* * *

"_Hey, if you could wish for one thing, what would it be?" Yaya chirped brightly as she gazed at Kukai._

"_I don't know. I bet for you, its candy, right?" Young Kukai droned, his eyes almost closed._

"_Ehehe, partly! But there's something more important than that!" The young girl giggled as she twirled a flower in her fingers._

"_What's the other part?" Kukai asked, curious of what could be more important to Yaya than candy._

"_Well, I just wish that if I can't be there for you, for whatever reason, there will be another girl who doesn't fear you a single bit who will stay by your side!"_

"_I think you're the only one for me though," The boy mumbled, even though he was touched at Yaya's care for him._

"_Still! I hope that wish gets granted!"_

_Kukai just smiled. _

_

* * *

_

That was when he was determined to grant Yaya's wish. He knew that with his personality, everyone would fear him, so he decided to change it. Change it just so everyone could like him, and was not scared of him a single bit.

It was hellhole, pretending to be happy when he really wanted to groan, but he had to do it. For Yaya.

Just for Yaya.

"Oh. Yeah, me too,"

He snapped back to reality. "Haha, what's not to hate about life?"

Everything, he thought grimly.

Rima shrugged. "It's bad if you're hated by the school,"

"I don't really care if I'm hated,"

She gave a grim smile. "That's because you're too happy all the time to care"

"Ehehe, really?"

Rima shrugged.

"ALRIGHT CLASS. FIVE MORE MINUTES. WRAP UP YOUR DECISIONS NOW," Nikaidou announced, glancing up at the clock.

Kukai fidgeted and wondered what to say. He didn't want to say anything that made Rima all over him, but he didn't want to say anything that made Rima fearful of him.

To him, she was just another girl.

A girl. Girls were the worst part of the world. He hated them. They were always squealing, gossiping, making unnecessary high-pitched noises. They could never shut up. The worst part? They were huge complainers. Whenever something bad happened to them, they would complain and complain and complain. Guys? They just sucked it up.

"Hey, let's discuss the rest at my house, okay?" Kukai finally spoke, as casually as he could.

"Okay," Rima accepted with a nod.

Kukai briefly wrote his address on a ripped piece of paper and handed it to Rima with a smile. Like he always did.

Rima took it, and stuffed it quickly in her skirt pocket. There was no need for Utau to know she was going over to Kukai's house, even if they weren't going to do anything that may displease her.

As soon as she had done doing so, the bell rang, and class was dismissed.

Kukai noticed Rima briefly packing up her things, and then hurriedly catching up to the popular clique. Then they all started giggling at something again.

That proved it. Rima was just like them.

"Hey dude!"

Kukai glanced at the one who spoken, who turned out to be Nagi.

"Sup?"

Nagi sighed. "It's too bad I can't be partners with you,"

"Yeah, I agree!" Kukai gave a laugh.

"Well, I don't really mind Ikuto at least,"

"I don't mind Rima either," He smiled.

What a lie, he thought to himself. Rima was one of those giggly girls, and he hated them.

They both picked up their bags, stuffing everything in it, and sauntered out of the door, conversing in small things.

Kukai wasn't really concentrating, although he managed to show otherwise. He had a good talent of pretending he was listening, even though he was somewhere else.

Then he remembered something. He just invited Rima to his house. The giggly girl. Is she going to try to make a move on him? Worse yet, is she going to somehow discover his secrets and blab it to the world?

That was bad. He was going to have to make sure that all evidence of his previous self was hidden.

He inwardly groaned, seeing how much work that'll take.

* * *

"God, Rima! Are you trying to steal my guy?" Utau barked at Rima.

"Well, no. I'm interested in Nagi, remember?" Rima replied, lying that she was interested in Nagi.

"GOOD. You're going to his house, right?" Utau hissed, glaring at her.

"Uh, yeah?" Rima pondered on how she discovered that little fact. Was Utau actually a stalker?

"You lucky b*tch! I know, Rima! You should discover more about him in his house, and then tell us!" Saaya butted in, stars in her eyes.

"I was going to scold you for talking, but you have a very good idea, Saaya!" Utau told her, and then gave a little shriek.

"Do well for us, okay?" Yua gave a wink as she placed her hand gently on Rima's shoulder.

Rima nodded, and faked a giggle. "Anything for my girlies"

They all gave high fives to each other.

"Hey, Utau, we haven't done our monthly fear routine yet," Lulu grumbled, eyeing a girl wearing nerdy glasses walking by.

Utau caught her gaze, and then narrowed her eyes as her lips curved into a smirk. "You're right, Lulu. I think we have just the right victim"

"Come on girlies!" Lulu chuckled sinisterly as they all walked with heads held high to the nerdish girl.

"Uh uh uh" The girl stammered as she pushed her glasses up.

She wasn't sure why the popular clique was coming up to her, but she knew it was a bad thing. Especially if they were going to do their monthly bullying thing on her.

"Hey, girlie" Utau barked.

"Y-y-y-yes?"

"Stop stammering. It's so uncool," Rima coolly replied, her eyes gazing cruelly at her glasses.

"Oh..okay," She mumbled.

"We can't hear you. Speak up! This must be why you're such a nerd" Lulu rolled her eyes.

"I know right! You're ugly, you're too soft spoken, and you stammer all the time! No wonder why you're not popular, and is instead such a nobody," Saaya said.

"Ehh…" She felt tears threatening to fall.

"Loser. Are you going to cry?" Even Yua was mean in these monthly routines.

"That's just going to make her look even uglier than she already is" Rima glanced at her nails, but it was only because she couldn't bear to say anything mean to her face.

She felt sorry for the girl, but she refused to show it.

"Oh gosh," Utau exclaimed, fake worry in her voice, "How are you going to survive being that ugly?"

"Don't you take treatments girl? Although, I'm not sure anything can cure your ugliness"

At that moment, the girl couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out crying, which made the group smirk in pleasure.

However, her tears did not cause the clique to stop bullying her nonetheless.

"You wimp! I feel awful for you," Lulu snickered, "It must be bad having all that uncool traits in one packaging"

"Ha, it looks like we're hurting the poor girl's feelings" Yua gave a fake tone of sympathy.

The girl wanted to run away, but she couldn't. Her feet seemed to be glued to the floor. Right now, she felt like a prey, and they were the predators.

Like a mouse and cat.

If only she could stand up for herself. But she couldn't. She was just a nerd.

Nervously, she kept crying silently, as she glanced down at the floor. Her tears were still visible though.

She wanted to be beautiful, like those other girls, but she couldn't.

Why was life so hard?

Rima stared blankly as she noticed the increasing amount of the girl's tears. It wasn't unusual for their victim to cry, especially if they were girls, but her tears somehow meant something more to Rima.

Suddenly, she wanted more than ever to stop. But she couldn't say that. She'll just be called a wimp.

"Rima? Why aren't you saying anything?"

Said one glanced up, and shrugged. "I don't want to say anything to her,"

"Why not?" Utau growled, her eyes screaming "WIMP"

Rima paused, realising she just said something wrong. She wondered what she should say next. Then she decided to just come up with something mean.

"She'll just damage my beauty with her dreadful self,"

At that moment, the girl seemed the have found her legs, and she instantly rushed away. Her sobbing filled the room, but no one seemed to care, in fear that the clique will bully them next.

"You rule, Rima!" Yua gave her a hi-five.

Rima gave a snicker on the outside, but then thought back.

The girl was in a hurry to leave. Were they that terrifying? What if the event traumatized her? Would she be able to live with the guilt?

Like she did for all her victims, Rima felt a burst of pity for the pink-haired girl (A/N: Guess who?).

Unknown to Rima, Kukai had been watching the whole scene. Needless to say, he was pretty disgusted. Those popular girls, and Rima was one of them!

The same Rima who was going over to his house!

This was going to be hell. He had second thoughts about this.

He gave another inward sigh.

Rima turned back to her girlfriends, and giggled over nothing again.

"Hey, let's do that again tomorrow" Utau sniggered, "I never had that much fun!"

They all agreed, although Rima's agreement was half-hearted.

She inwardly groaned.

Kukai and Rima both didn't know each other were thinking the same thing.

"_I hate my life,"_

_**To be continued**_

_**

* * *

**_

Asianlicious: So how was it? If you are willing to give constructive criticism, feel free to do so. If you are going to complain about the pairing, no one wants to know, so keep it to yourself and go read some other fanfiction. Anyway, thank you for viewing!


End file.
